


Miracle On Hegal Place

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Movies, F/M, Fluff, Miracle on 34th Street, Post-Episode: s06e06 How the Ghosts Stole Christmas, emotional scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder and Scully watch "Miracle on 34th Street".





	Miracle On Hegal Place

“I should leave.”

They’re sitting in between torn wrapping paper, each holding the gift the other gave them. Scully’s cheeks are pink, practically glowing. Mulder wonders if she’s as tired as he is. She can’t be; she looks breathtakingly beautiful.

“I really should.” She looks at him, her eyes pleading. She won’t stay if he doesn’t ask. There is no reason. None. She should leave; they’re both aware of it. It’s really late or really early. In a few hours she’s expected at her mother’s, with her arms full of gifts and a smile on her face. Yet she is here. With him.

“If you want…” Mulder pauses, stops himself. But Scully’s mouth opens slightly, hope on her face. The truth is he doesn’t want her to leave. Not until the last possible minute.

“Miracle on 34th Street is on. If you want we can watch it together and I promise I’ll throw you out as soon as it’s over. What do you say?”

Her answer is to slip off her shoes and get comfortable on his couch. Mulder grins stupidly as he zaps through the channels until he finds the movie.

“I used to love this movie as a child.” Scully puts her feet on the couch and his only thought is what she’d say if he sat closer. If he put his arm around her. He thinks of earlier, of Lyda and Maurice. Of Scully being scared, even if she refused to admit it. He chances a glance at her. Her profile is perfection; she’s smiling softly as she watches the action on the screen. After what happened at the house, he is glad to have her here, to see her happy and smiling, to know that right now she is not scared. Mulder decides not to be scared either. In a brave, slightly awkward move, he puts his arm around her. She snuggles into his side without hesitation and Mulder wants this moment to last forever.

They don’t speak as they watch even though he knows they both know the movie. Scully is warm against him and so soft. He feels his eyes burning; he’s tired. If he falls asleep and misses Scully leaving or even worse, if she falls asleep, too, and misses Christmas with her family, he will not forgive himself.

Scully is so quiet that he has to wonder if she’s still awake at all.

“Hey Scully?” He whispers. Just in case.

“Hm?” She sounds alert and he smiles. Until he hears her sniffling.

“Are you- are you crying?”

“Of course not.” But her voice betrays her. Mulder leans forward so he can get a better look at her. Her eyes are red-rimmed as two tears roll off her cheek.

“Oh Scully.” Mulder wipes them away tenderly, leaving his finger on her cheek.

“It’s the movie. It always makes me cry.”

“Dana Scully crying over Christmas miracles?”

“Shut up, Mulder,” she laughs. She puts her hand over his on her cheek.

“Hey, I get it. I just think it’s…”

“It’s what?” She’s defensive, tears forgotten.

“It’s cute.” Mulder shrugs, feeling embarrassed. But no matter how much he bites his lip, he can’t prevent his grin.

“The movie is over.” She’s right. But his hand is still on her cheek and her hand is still on his.

“So it is. I’d invite you to stay for another one, but…”

“I should leave.” The same words as before. If she were to leave now, she’d still make it in time. No one will blame him for keeping her away from her family. He doesn’t want her to leave, to let her go, but he knows he has to. He runs his fingers over her cheek bones.

“I don’t want your family to think I made you cry.”

“Mulder, I wanted to be with you tonight. When I couldn’t sleep I never considered driving to my mother’s early. I wanted to come here. But save the haunted houses for Halloween next year, alright?”

“I can do that.”

“Thank you.” Scully gets up and he feels cold without her close. She slips on her heels and stretches. Mulder watches, is fascinated that he’s allowed to do so.

“Have a great time with your family, Scully.”

“What will you do?”

“I’ll spend the day with the Gunmen. Don’t worry about me.”

“Easier said than done.” The coat comes on and there is no reason for her to stay any longer. “Tell them merry Christmas from me?”

“Will do.”

“Merry Christmas to you, too, Mulder.” Scully quickly kisses his cheek, barely missing his mouth, and catches him by surprise. Before he can reply, she’s gone. Mulder touches his cheek where she kissed him, no longer able to tell what has been real tonight and what not.

“Merry Christmas, Scully,” he mumbles, wishing she was still here. Maybe he’ll call her tomorrow. Maybe.


End file.
